1) To determine whether the expected exposure to Paclitaxel will be produced by the delivered dose when given in conjunction with protease inhibitors; 2) to evaluate the objective response rate of intravenous Paclitaxel in patients with advanced AIDS-related Kaposi's sarcoma ; 3) to define toxicity profiles of IV Paclitaxel administration; 4) to evaluate the effect of IV Paclitaxel on the clinical course of HIV infection.